starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Zeist Antilles
/Archivo 1 RE:Blogs Disculpa la tardanza en responderte, estas semanas estuve ocupado pero hoy por fin inician mis dos semanas de vacaciones y vuelvo para continuar con la wiki. Concuerdo con tu opinión de que muchos blogs son para temas muy tontos e innecesarios en una wiki, pero de vez en cuando hay blogs más útiles, como en donde se mencionan los horarios y canales y toda la actualizad de las transmisiones de The Clone Wars; aunque no tiene relación directa con la wiki como enciclopedia, sí es una referencia para comunicar las novedades entre los usuarios de distintos países en un solo lugar. Yo creo que la mejor solución sería hacer una plítica de blogs, pues las políticas que tenemos de todo lo importante (páginas de usuario, imágenes, videos, etc) son las que nos permiten tener control sobre ello y borrar si es necesario lo que no esté comprendido en ellas, con la justificación de que son políticas de la wiki y no simplemente decisiones personales unilaterales.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:45 7 jul 2012 (UTC) *Hola hola, estoy de acuerdo con poner políticas, y si no se cumplen borrar las entradas, inclusive ya deberíamos hacer una limpieza. Sobre el contenido, algunas son útiles para la wiki, otras no deberían existir aunque traten algo de la wiki o star wars, pero algunas tienen algo interesante. Bueno, habrá que definir que hacer, yo recien puse unas relacionadas a personajes, si me dicen las quito. Saludos--Lop-Har Kela 20:43 7 jul 2012 (UTC) ::Hola Alharo, gracias por tu opinión, de acuerdo estoy también con tener una política, si son útiles para la wiki me parecen bien. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:05 7 jul 2012 (UTC) Artículos buenos Zeist ya hice todas las correcciones tuyas y las de Ben Darklighter a los artículos Shiv (soldado clon) y Flanker podrías revirsarlos y votar por ellos por favor. Saludos --J.K. 21:32 8 jul 2012 (UTC) Tengo cuenta, soy coralskipper y llevo 1 mes buscando maestro, y resulta que tengo la colección completa de la nueva orden jedi, el libro de la senda jedi y hablo con fluidez el mando'a, además de que soy un gran entendido en el tema. 81.44.249.11 15:39 9 jul 2012 (UTC)coralskipper Correcciones Listo Zeist ya corregí Shiv (soldado clon). Saludos --J.K. 14:05 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola de vuelta :) eh hola ! como estas? lo que intentas decir es que solo ponga una categoría por articulo mas o menos? creo que de seguro me habre equivocado en los articulos de los escritores de rol, ya que reconozco que no sabia que categoria era apropiada para ellos y termine colocandoles como 3 categorias de escritores. si fue po eso, lo reconozco tristemente y prometo que no volvera a pasar, y que ante esas dudas, te consultaré :) un abrazo, suerte ! --Holayo444 Overload (discusión) 20:22 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Listo Bueno ya arreglé Flanker, y gracias por las correcciones y los consejos los tomaré muy en serio en el futuro.--J.K. (discusión) 01:04 11 jul 2012 (UTC) Problemas visuales Hola Zeist no sé si sólo soy yo o es un problema general pero desde ayer al hacerle clic a una imagen me manda directo a la imagen ya no aparece en un pequeño recuadro en la página donde la estoy viendo y algunas medallas de logros tiene un recuadro negro, esto me pasa desde ayer, ¿sabes lo que ocurre?. Saludos --'Jako Knight' CFC 14:55 11 jul 2012 (UTC) *Bueno gracias por avisarme. Saludos--'Jako Knight' CFC 18:45 11 jul 2012 (UTC) Imagen de firma Te lo agradecería bastante, desde hace tiempo pensé que sería posible redirigir Zoid.gif‏ a GannersLastStand.jpg, pero no recuerdo por qué pensé que era algo complicado y que no valdría tanto la pena.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 17:40 11 jul 2012 (UTC) Ascenso Bueno Zeist ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Skenar no aparece así que mejor busco otro maestro, él era bueno pero ni modo desapareció. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Debo dejar una solicitud para tener otro maestro?, o tú conoces a alguien que busque aprendiz. Saludos.--'Jako Knight' CFC 18:25 12 jul 2012 (UTC) Halsey Nominé a Halsey a AB. Por favor, ¿podrías ver los errores? Gracias amigo. Y creo que Shiv (soldado clon) ya puede ser AB.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 01:09 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Traducciones y otras preguntas Hola Zeist, primero quería preguntarte sobre las traducciones ¿son en español (España) o en castellano? o podrían ser ambas. Mira que en Halsey, Ben Darklighter puso no ha habido pero en el episodio que vi y en la traducción lo veo como no había. Segundo dejé unas correcciones (otras aparte de las que puse) pero me apareció que otro usuario comenzó a editar la misma sección y hubo conflicto de ediciones y no grabó las correcciones que hice, ¿hay forma de recuperar lo que hice? ¿o tengo que volver a escribir todo?. Tercero, he estado agregando categorías a las páginas que no está categorizadas pero no vi ningún botón de editar para borrarlas de las listas de 'no categorizados' podrías hacerlo tú por favor. Cuarto gracias por haberme ayudado todo este tiempo, estoy muy agradecido. Y Skenar me dijo que empezará a participar otra vez. Saludos.--'Jako Knight' CFC 02:41 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Igual Zeist tengo esta duda desde hace tiempo, todos los artículos deben estar igual que en la Wookieepedia o pueden ser más detallados, porque vi que algunos artículos alá no tienen referencias cuando podrían tenerlos como algunos soldados clon. Saludos --'Jako Knight' CFC 17:15 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Revisión ¿Ya terminaste de revisar Flanker? porque ya terminé de corregirlo.--'Jako Knight' CFC 15:02 17 jul 2012 (UTC) Plantilla TCWA Hola Zeist, bueno quería pedirte si por favor puedes crea la plantilla TCWA(The Clone Wars Adventures) ya que he visto que muchos artículos de The Clone Wars necesitan de ésta en sus apariciones, fuentes y/o referencias.Y casi lo olvido (perdón por tanta insistencia)¿votarás por Flanker? Saludos.--'Jako Knight' CFC 01:04 20 jul 2012 (UTC) *Muchas gracias Zeist, como siempre haces un gran trabajo.--'Jako Knight' CFC 01:28 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Nominación Nub Hola Zeist, lamento molestarte, pero quería preguntarte si por favor podrías revisar Nub porque acabo de nominarlo a artículo bueno, gracias Zeist. Saludos--'Jako Knight' CFC 15:01 24 jul 2012 (UTC) Protección Los artículos protegidos o semi-protegidos en la Wookieepedia, ¿también deben estar protegidos aquí?. Un saludo.--'Jako Knight' CFC 02:29 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Flint y Halsey Hola, me preguntaba dos cosas… #¿puedes revisar Halsey? #El artículo Flint fue FA en Wookieepedia, pero por varios errores se le quitó su estatus. Acabo de arreglar esos errores, ¿lo puedo nominar a destacado, teniendo en cuenta que el trabajo duro lo hiciste tú? (en "Nominado por" escribiría que el artículo lo hiciste mayormente tú) Responde cuando puedas, por favor.--Ben Darklighter (discusión) 21:37 28 jul 2012 (UTC) Artículos completos Hola Zeist, el otro día investigaba diferentes artículos en la Wookieepedia y vi que algunos tenían un símbolo extraño y descubrí que eran los llamados Artículos completos son artículos que tienen buena calidad pero no el suficiente material para ser Artículos Buenos y quería preguntarte si aquí podríamos tener estos "artículos completos", a mí me pareció una gran idea pero avísame. Saludos.--'Jako Knight' CFC 18:43 29 jul 2012 (UTC) *Bueno no importa, también quería hablarte de eso que hay demasiadas nominaciones para artículos buenos y artículos destacados que nadie revisa, muchas de ellas son de usuarios inactivos o de exiliados y creo que alguien debería resolver eso borrando las nominaciones o no sé. Saludos.--'Jako Knight' CFC 19:01 29 jul 2012 (UTC) Cosas de la wiki Hola Zeist, no se si tu me puedas ayudar con esto; estoy creando una wiki, y me gustaría poder agregar botones durante la edición de una página, como los botones que hay aquí (cita, diálogo, plantilla organización, etc); también no se si sepas como se hace para que cuando se presione el botón de "agregar imagen" lleve a otra página para que este por predeterminada la tabla de información de imágenes, por que actualmente en mi wiki solo me da la opción de agregar la licencia, y cuando subo una imagen, me lleva a la página de imágenes recientes en lugar de llevarme a la imagen en si. Espero no sean demasiadas dudas y me las puedas responder. Nos vemos. -- :Gracias Zeist, en verdad me va a ser de mucha ayuda esto. Una última cosa, cuando agrego una nueva página, no me aparece la barra de "categorías" sino hasta que agrego una en el modo editar, contrario a lo que pasa aquí, que cuando se agrega una nueva página la barra de categorías si aparece, para poder agregar solo son presionar el botón (+), a lo mejor también eso este incluido en la página que me diste. Gracias nuevamente. -- ::Quien sabe, ahora para poner categorías me aparece a la derecha, y antes me aparecía arriba, que raro, pero bueno. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, si así lo deseas te invito a que participes por allá, aunque como vez no he avanzado mucho. ¿Que otras funciones han agregado a la página de MediaWiki aquí? para saber si a mi también me convendría utilizarlas. -- Artículo bueno Hola Zeist, bueno el artículo que nominé a bueno, Flashpoint (planeta) ya tiene 3 votos, pero, si no malinterprete, se requiere que un inquisidor vote por el, ¿o ya con los 3 votos ya es bueno?. Nos vemos. -- Ayuda tuya para esbozos Hola Zeist Antilles veo que ya habrán notado que ahora ayudo como nunca en la wiki, pero bueno vayamos al tema, reslta que creo artículos esbozos de sectores y sistemas pero no puedo agregarles la plantilla de esbozo de sectores o planetas porque el internet que tengo en mi casa es un poco rapido pero le faltan algunas cualidades y por lo tanto cuando busco la plantilla para esbozo de sector o sistema o planeta no me aparece la opción en la barra de busqueda, así que me preguntaba si podrías agregarlas por mi a los artículos que cree, por cierto quiero que me digas si trabajó bien o si quieres que mejoré mi forma de trabajo. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 14:07 1 ago 2012 (UTC) Artículos sobre episodios mal redactados y artículos para borrar Hola Zeist Antilles, tenemos un problema y con uno me refiero a uno grande, hace poco vi que un usuario anónimo acaba de crear artículos a lo bruto y 3 de ellos están repetidos y los otros tienen enlaces a otras páginas y tienen información desordenada, son como 8 los que acabo de poner para borrar y de seguró ahora mismo está creando otros, pero de hecho creo uno llamado Revival y otro llamado Front Runners que son episodios de la quinta temporada de Star Wars la guerra de los clones, pero la información está desordenada como no te imaginas, por favor ayudame a borrar esos artículos y a acomodarles la información a Revival y Front Runners. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 19:27 1 ago 2012 (UTC) ¿Lo hice bien? Y quisiera unirme a tu wiki Oye Zeist Antilles seguí un poco los pasos que me dijiste y pués le agregué todo al artículo de un sistema que cree, quisiera que revisarás si me falto una cosa para que pudieras agregarla por mí, logré entonctrar con mucha dificultad el nombre para el esbozo de un sistema pero la encontré, batalle porque intentaba con las palabras separadas pero luego le intenté con las palabras pegadas y me salió, poor cierto si te fijas en el sector que agregue se llamaba Sector Illisurevimurasi le puse asi porque cuando puse Sector-I en la plantilla con enlaces me salia como aun no redactado asi que le tuve que poner de la otra forma, no se si vayas a corregir eso. Por cierto veo que fundaste una wiki de Tron, me fascina esa franquicia, me preguntaba si podría unirme y si me uno ¿como puedo ayudar? TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 20:31 1 ago 2012 (UTC) ¿Problema mío o tuyo también? Gracias por la información Zeist Antilles, oye tengo a veces problemas cuando editó los artículos, por ejemplo cuando estaba por terminar el de Aldo, previsualizé para ver como me quedó el artículo y me saliá en la previsualización que estaba todo en negritas y otras palabras en letras italianas, tuve que hacer cambios como volverlas negritas o italianas a las palabras para que se viera en la previsualización normal, me preguntaba si sabes si alguien más ha pasado por este problema a la hora de crear o editar artículos, y si no soy el único que lo ha padecido, ¿porqué ocurre así de pronto? Por cierto creo que si me uniré a tu wiki de Tron en unos días porque mientras debo ayudar en otros wikis, pero si tengo oportunidad lo haré mnañana creo. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 21:08 1 ago 2012 (UTC) Tablas de información Hola Zeist, otra vez aquí molestándote con cosas de la wiki; estoy creando tablas de información, pero las letras dentro de la tabla tienen el mismo tamaño que el de la información de la página, y aquí en la wiki he notado que son letras mas pequeñas, ¿sabes como puedo hacer para que la letra de las tablas sea más pequeña?, gracias por tu atención. -- ::Ya puse lo que me dijiste, y las tablas ya tienen las letras como deberían de aparecer, pero al ver una página en la que ya esta una tabla de información, el texto no respeta el espacio de la tabla y se sobre-escribe sobre la tabla, ¿por que podrá ser?. -- :::No, no era el tamaño de la imagen lo que provoca ese error; también note que el pie de la tabla, donde dice "fuente", aparece de tamaño más pequeño. -- :::Si es cierto, era la imagen, muchas gracias. Otra cosa, ¿en que parte le puedo modificar el color de fondo de la tabla? por que el que tiene es muy claro, y las letras en mi wiki son grises.-- La función de subir imagen otra vez ya no es en la página especial, con lo de la tabla de información y eso. Ya cheque el código en http://es.metalmania.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.js pero sigue pasando lo mismo. -- :Una última cosa, ¿como hago para cambiar el color de la letra donde dice "fuente" de la plantilla?. -- Tutorial Oye Zeist pués ya fui a hechar un vistazo a tu wiki y me gusta, pero honestamente voy a batallar, porqué no sé por donde empezar, viejo en serio que me gusta pero me gustaría que me dieras un artículo que fuera por lo menos esbozo para que pudiera adentrarme más en tu wiki y las formas de trabajo. Por cierto ¿en tu wiki también hay que subir las imágenes de la misma forma que aquí? debo saberlo antes de hacerlo, por cierto si me ayudas, quisiera que me ayudarás a buscar un artículo en la wiki en inglés para que pudiera dar mi primer paso o si hay algún artículo corto que necesita expandirse y que tiene traducciones fáciles dímelo por favor. Por cierto cree una entrada en la que pregunto que pasó con el episodio donde Pong Krell es asesinado por sus soldados clones en Umbara, porqué acá en México no se emitió y pués bueno tu comenta y lee los demás comentarios. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 00:43 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Nub Lamento molestar Zeist, pero ¿tuviste tiempo de revisar Nub?. Saludos.--'Jako Knight' CFC 01:46 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Ok Bien gracias por la información Zeist Antilles ayudaré cuando pueda, oye ¿te puedo pedir el favor de crear el artículo de Hali system? te puede resultar dificil creer esto pero hace unas horas estaba por crearlo y ya lo habia terminado, pero de pronto algo salio mal y la cosa se salio de sesion y cuando entre se perdio todo lo que puse, aunque era poco me dio flojera volver a escribir todo de nuevo porque me enoje, en cambio cree un articulo de otro sistema, por cierto ¿ya resolvieron lo de ese usuario anonimo que creo articulos a lo bruto ayer?. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 19:35 2 ago 2012 (UTC) ¿Como otra vez sigue molestando ese usuario? hay que rastrearlo y destruirlo desde la raíz, ¿o lo único que podemos hacer es lo mismo de ayer? osea ¿borrar los artículos no permitidos que creo? TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 20:05 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Protección Hola Zeist quería preguntarte si puedo proteger el artículo de Savage Opress es que he visto que muchos usuarios no registrados lo han estado editando y yo aparte ese artículo para trabajarlo yo mismo y no quisiera que otros usuarios (especialmente no registrados) hagan mi trabajo. Saludos --'Jako Knight' CFC 02:01 3 ago 2012 (UTC) *Si por favor si puedes protegerla te agradecería mucho. Gracias, saludos.--'Jako Knight' CFC 02:07 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Categoría Hola de nuevo Zeist Antilles, me preguntaba que nombre quedaría mejor para la categoría: Trinary star systems, bueno ve a Wookieepedia y verás que hay sistemas que tienen una categoría llamada así creo, quisiera que la agregaras a algunos artículos sobre sistemas estelares que cree porque no conozco bien la traducción. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 17:47 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Gracias Ok gracias por aclararme la duda, es que no encontraba la categoria cuando la queria agregar a los articulos. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 21:20 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Correcciones Nub Bueno ya hice las correcciones a Nub y si votas por él ya sería artículo bueno, ¿verdad?. Saludos.--'Jako Knight' CFC 01:02 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Página especial Hola Zeist, quería preguntarte si puedo crear un página más o menos como las contribuciones creo que se les llama sub-páginas ¿verdad? bueno quería poner en esa página todas los artículos que he creado y he contribuido para que sean artículos buenos, porque creo que algún día mi página de usuario tendrá un larga lista. Saludos. --'Jako Knight' CFC 02:06 8 ago 2012 (UTC) *Bueno gracias por la ayuda Zeist. Un saludo.--'Jako Knight' CFC 01:29 9 ago 2012 (UTC) Imagen Hola Zeist Antilles, resulta que subi una imagen, pero tengo un problema, vi como estaba todo puesto en la imagen en Wookieepedia y resulta que viene una licencia con una descripción mucho más larga pero no encontre esa licencia para ponerle o nose si puse la correcta ya que decia que era "comicpanel" o "cubiertacomic" en español y quisiera saber si podrias agregarle lo que falta, yo agregue todo pero falta eso, ve al lugar donde esta el archivo en Wookieepedia y veras de que hablo, si es asi me gustaria que me ayudaras a agregarle lo que falta. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 16:55 13 ago 2012 (UTC) Ok, entonces ¿es la primer imagen que subo con exito sin problema alguno? aunque una vez preguntaste porque puse 2 veces la licencia, lo que pasa es que en la plantilla donde me pide que ponga la informacion tambien me pide la licencia ahi, y luego selecciono la de abajo y por eso es que la pongo 2 veces porque si no pongo la licencia en la tabla o en la otra parte donde me dice que elija una no quiero que me manden un mensaje o me pregunten porque no la puse. ¿Pero aun asi debo poner las licencias en ambas a la hora de cuanto suba la imagen o solo en una? y de ser asi ¿en cual de las dos partes? TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 20:47 13 ago 2012 (UTC) Anónimo molesto Hola Zeist Antilles, ese anónimo molesto volvió, aunque creo que de hecho pueden bloquearlo aunque sea anónimo, bloqueenlo para que no moleste más, creo un artículo basura en el que dice que Assajj Ventress es fea y calva, voy a ponerlo como candidato para borrado. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 15:13 18 ago 2012 (UTC) Nombres Oye pués con lo que dijiste ¿quedaría así la cosa? por ejemplo: El sistema Drexel era un sistema estelar localizado en el Borde Exterior, y también: Los ervix eran una especie de depredadores extintos nativos de Duro. Es que así entiendo yo. Por cierto me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con el artículo de Miner's horror, según Jedabak su nombre en español significa "Horror de minero", pero quede confundido pero si el dice que es así, me gustaría que me ayudarás con el artículo porque hay partes que no entiendo sus traducciones. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 16:25 18 ago 2012 (UTC) Gracias por aclararme la duda de los nombres, y con respecto a esa criatura yo quisiera agregar la imagen por lo menos, ya que tiene secciones que no entiendo casi nada de lo que dicen, o de hecho lo creare el articulo y escribire el primer parrafo y tu escribes el resto. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 16:37 18 ago 2012 (UTC) Ya cree el artículo de esa criatura, por favor escribe el resto porque en serio que no entendi algunas cosas, la imagen quisiera agregarla yo porque aun no se del todo como agregar una licencia a una imagen, es que quiero aprender eso primero. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 16:52 18 ago 2012 (UTC) Ok, agradeceré tu ayuda, por cierto creo que también agregaré imágenes para Fenómeno estelar y Babosa carmesí, si algo me falto en las imágenes te avisaré de inmediato y quisiera que lo agregaras por mi, por cierto una pregunta: ¿Cuando le agrego las licencias a las imágenes debo poner la licencia en la plantilla de información o en donde sale el menu de selección de plantillas? yo la pongo en ambas porque bueno creo que así son los requisitos, por cierto las imagenes no deben llevar el nombre por ejemplo así: 1000px-Oswaft.JPG, ¿entonces debo renombrar una imagen de esta forma?: Oswaft.JPG. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 17:04 18 ago 2012 (UTC) Ok, entonces si no llevan ese prefijo en el nombre de 1000px por ejemplo ¿no hace falta renombrar la imagen? TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 17:18 18 ago 2012 (UTC) Plantilla Ok ya entendí, por cierto ¿sabes si tienen la plantilla para un artículo esbozo de un artista? porque no se como se llama y no la pude poner en un artículo que acabo de crear, y si la tienen ¿como se llama? TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 17:27 18 ago 2012 (UTC) Revisa mi imagen Hola Zeist Antilles, subí una imagen de un Fenómeno estelar, quisiera que vieras si me falto algo para que se lo agregues o corrijas por mi para que no la borren y si no falta nada quisiera saber si la subi igual de bien que la imagen de la estrella Drexel. Pero creo que no olvide poner nada ya que me andube fijando en el archivo en Wookieepedia que era lo que debía llevar y puse todo, y no tiene ningun enlace rojo la descripción que puse en el archivo. Espero tu respuesta. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 14:49 20 ago 2012 (UTC) Ok gracias por avisarme, además Jako Knight me esta ayudando, ya coloco una plantilla para la especie, pero aun asi siempre que suba una imagen me preguntaba ¿si podria venirte a avisar que la subi para ver si me falto algo?. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 18:23 20 ago 2012 (UTC) Artículo e imagenes Ok gracias por ayudarme con el artículo, la imagen la agregare yo despues, y por cierto de hecho te hare una pregunta: A la hora de poner la licencia, veo que aparece en ambos lugares donde me la piden, ¿debo poner la licencia en solo una o en las dos? y en caso de que deba ponerla en solo una parte ¿en cual? ¿En la plantilla de información o en donde le hago click y me sale un menu de licencias? TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 00:03 21 ago 2012 (UTC) Artículo e imagenes Ok gracias por ayudarme con el artículo, la imagen la agregare yo despues, y por cierto de hecho te hare una pregunta: A la hora de poner la licencia, veo que aparece en ambos lugares donde me la piden, ¿debo poner la licencia en solo una o en las dos? y en caso de que deba ponerla en solo una parte ¿en cual? ¿En la plantilla de información o en donde le hago click y me sale un menu de licencias? TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 00:03 21 ago 2012 (UTC) Imagenes Ok, el motivo por el que ponia la licencia en ambas es porque soy alguien muy inseguro de lo que hago, por eso es que hago tantas preguntas, pero ya me quedo claro como subirlas bien. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 00:17 22 ago 2012 (UTC) Borrado de página Hola Zeist quería pedirte que por favor borres Segunda batalla de Geonosis ya que el artículo ya existe. Gracias, saludos.--'Jako Knight' CFC 01:13 30 ago 2012 (UTC) Userboxes Hola, Zeist: Soy nueva en la Wiki y estoy intentando enterarme de cómo funciona todo. He visto tu perfil y me ha llamado la atención los Userboxes. ¿Qué són? ¿Para qué sirven? Te agradecería un montón que me contestaras. Estoy esperando que algún Maestro me acepte como padawan, pero mientras tanto me gustaría poder contribuir de algún modo en la Wiki e ir editando mi perfil, mi discusión, y demás. Saludos desde España, esperando no molestarte demasiado... May the Force be with you (discusión) 22:24 30 ago 2012 (UTC)